A power supply can be a device or system that supplies electrical energy to one or more load. There are many types of power supplies, which can be configured according to application requirements. One type of power supply is an AC-DC power supply that employs circuitry to convert an alternating current (AC) input signal to a direct current (DC) output. A power supply, however, can be exposed to varying input and load conditions, some of which may be potentially catastrophic conditions.